an underfell adventure
by sleepy-wallace
Summary: takes place in the underfell AU. the story starts with frisk and flowey getting into a fight with sans. how the story gose froms there is up to the readers. rateing may change depending on how the story goes


it was getting harder and harder to try to continue. it was becoming to seem ridiculous to flowey why frisk continued to try to become these monster's friends when all they did was try to kill her. ever since the child had landed in that flower patch flowey tried to warn them but the look of determination on their face was hard to argue against.

"where do you think we should head now" flowey asked. they were in waterfall and frisk was gasping from just outrunning another monster. it wa begging to look bleak, they didn't have much food left and frisk was really bruised and battered.

befor frisk could answer they heard someone approaching.

"quick, behind that weird shaped rock!" frisk hurriedly followed flowey's advice and the two of them hid.

"NEYH, SANS YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING THIS. YOUR SO LAZY IF YOU PUT IN HALF THE EFFORT OF, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAYBE WE WOULD'VE GOTTEN THE HUMAN ALONG TIME AGO!" that voice was hard to miss, the two could tell it was papyrus (and also he yelled it quite loudly). frisk remembered the few times they had clashed. papyrus was not the strongest monster she had fought but he did put them through the grinder. frisk pulled flowers pot in closer trying to stay hidden.

"um sorry bro, i don't mean to fall asleep"

"STUPID EXCUSES, HONESTLY YOU ARE THE REASON THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT IN THE ROYAL GUARD, YOUR WEAK"

"uh yeah" the smaller skeleton shrunk back from papyrus menacing glare

"SO WORTHLESS AND STUPID. I'M GOING TO GO BACK TO SNOWDEN AND LOOK YOU STAY HERE AND TRY NOT TO GO TO SLEEP, GOT IT."

"sounds like a plan" san's shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pocket as papyrus stormed away. after he was gone from sight. sans collapsed, to frisk and fowley's unfortunate, right on the other side of their rock. they sat their for awhile, paralyzed with fear.

after about 20 minutes flowey whispered "i think he's asleep, try to sneak away" frisk started to inch away from the rock. one step at a time. they put too much weight on a hurt foot though and they fell, letting out a surprised squeak and almost dropping flower pot. lucky sam's didn't wake up. when the were almost in the clear, suddenly frisk's belly let out a hungry growl.

"huh?!, what" sans jolted awake and spun around staring right at the child and potted plant

"oh great, we were almost safe" flowey whined throwing a annoyed angry look at frisk. frisk shot a look back, it wasn't her fault. flowey was a flower and don't need food, it wasn't like she could control it.

" a kid?" san's actually seemed a little miffed at first.

truth be told he didn't look that good. sure he was scary and all with the gold shark tooth and the glowing red eye but he also looked more ragged than the last time frisk and flowey faced him. or maybe they just weren't remembering right, they didn't really look at him they were more focused on running away from the things flying at them. he was sweating quite a lot with a shaky fake smile on his face.

"i'm going to kill you kid" the expression on sam's face darkened"

"frisk run" but it was too late.

frisk's body was engulfed in a blue aura as they were tossed into the air. flowey, who was dropped on the ground, could only watch as his friend was thrown mercilessly back down with a bone (haha bad pun) shattering crunch.

somehow frisk found the strength to stand up and dodge the bones coming for them. with a few narrow misses they finally got the chance to ACT. frisked spared sans, told him that he doesn't have to do this and that she forgives him.

"frisk what are you doing, just run" flowey yelled, sometimes frisk's kindness is very inconvenient like when it's going to get them killed.

"you don't understand kid it's nothing against you but i got to do this or papyrus will have my skin, or the lack thereof".

okay dokay, that's my first ever fanfic!, tell me how you like it and if you please, also tell me what you want to happen next. dose frisk fight? dose flowey interven? does a magic squid fall from they sky? you tell me and i'll maybe write it!


End file.
